The Honor of the Queen
Summary Right Woman, Wrong Place It's hard to give a chance when the other side regards war as the necessary prelude to conquest, and a sneak attack as the best means to that end. That's why the Kingdom of Manticore needs allies against the so-called "Republic" of Haven-and the planet Grayson is just the right strategic place to make a very good ally indeed. But Her Majesty's Foreign Office had overlooked a "minor cultural difference" when they chose Honor Harrington to carry the flag: women on the planet Grayson are without rank or rights: Honor's presence is an intolerable affront to every male on the planet. At first Honor doesn't take it personally; where she comes from gender discrimination is barely a historical memory, right up there in significance with fear of the left-handed. But in time such treatment she receives from the Graysonites does become wearing, and Honor would withdraw if she could-but Grayson's fratricidal sister planet attacks without warning and prevail, not just for Honor's honor, but for her sovereigns, for The Honor of the Queen. References Characters Hamish Alexander | Allen | Jason Alvarez | Gustav Anderman | Jason Andrews | Antrim | Iris Babcock | Barbara Bancroft | Walt Brentworth | Mercedes Brigham | Rafael Cardones | Carstairs | Clausewitz | Clinkscales | Raoul Courvosier | Cummings | Lucy Danvers | Isaiah Danville | Stephen DuMorne | Early | Ernest Franks | Leon Garret | Austin Grayson | Horace Harkness | Alfred Harrington | Allison Chou Harrington | Honor Harrington | Harris | Mason Haskins | Higgins | Hill | Reginald Houseman | Howard | Huggins | Mai-ling Jackson | Jansen | Jesus | Joan of Arc | Killian | Lady of the Lake | Anthony Langtry | James MacGuiness | Macomb | Manning | Leonard Masterman | Wesley Matthews | Mayhew | Benjamin Mayhew IX | Jared Mayhew | McFee | Alistair McKeon | Joyce Metzinger | Michaels | Fritz Montoya | Nimitz | O'Donnal | Prestwick | Ellen Prevost | Tomas Ramierez | Rommel | Ronald Sands | Matthew Simonds | Simonds | Maxwell Stromboli | Sun Tzu | Tanakov | Lao Than | Thayer | Thomas Theisman | Prescott Tremaine | Alice Truman | Valentine | Andreas Venizelos | Vlad the Impaler | Waters | Wellington | Queen Elizabeth III | Wisner | Carolyn Wolcott | Anna Yanakov | Bernard Yanakov | Esther Yanakov | Hugh Yanakov | Rachel Yanakov | Janice Yountz | Alfredo Yu Starships [[GNS Ararat|GNS Ararat]] | [[GNS Austin Grayson|GNS Austin Grayson]] | [[GNS Covington|GNS Covington]] | [[GNS David|GNS David]] | [[GNS Glory|GNS Glory]] | [[GNS Judah|GNS Judah]] | [[GNS Saul|GNS Saul]] | [[HMS Apollo|HMS Apollo]] | [[HMS Fearless (CL-56)|HMS Fearless (CL-56)]] | [[HMS Fearless (CA-286)|HMS Fearless (CA-286)]] | [[HMS Madrigal|HMS Madrigal]] | [[HMMS Mandrake|HMMS Mandrake]] | [[HMS Troubadour|HMS Troubadour]] | [[MNS Abraham|MNS Abraham]] | [[MNS Angel|MNS Angel]] | [[MNS Archangel|MNS Archangel]] | [[MNS Bancroft|MNS Bancroft]] | [[MNS Cherubim|MNS Cherubim]] | [[MNS David|MNS David]] | [[MNS Dominion|MNS Dominion]] | [[MNS Noah|MNS Noah]] | [[MNS Samson|MNS Samson]] | [[MNS Seraphim|MNS Seraphim]] | [[MNS Solomon|MNS Solomon]] | [[MNS Throne|MNS Throne]] | [[PNS Breslau|MNS Principality]] | [[PNS Saladin|MNS Thunder of God]] | [[PNS Bastogne|PNS Bastogne]] | [[PNS Sultan|PNS Sultan]] Stations * HMSS Hephaetus * HMSS Vulcan * Orbital Four * Orbital Five * Orbital Six * Orbital Seven Planets * Basilisk * Earth * Grayson * Gryphon * Manticore * Masada * New Berlin * Nouveau Dijon * San Martin * Sphinx Nations * Anderman Empire * Grayson * Masada * People's Republic of Haven * Silesian Confederacy * Star Kingdom of Manticore Other Advanced Tactical Course | Basic Living Stipend | Battle of Blackbird | bean | Bible | Blackbird System | brandy | Bureau of Ships | Casca System | celery | Chamber | Chancellor | Chief Elder | Church of Humanity Unchained | cocoa | coffee | corn | Cosmo's | Council of Elders | Council of Elders (Grayson) | Country and Western | Coup de Vitasse | Cromarty government | Cryogenics | Dolist | Dolist Managers | dolphin | Duchy of Cromarty | Earth-Firsters | Earth's Western Hemisphere | Endicott System | English | Final Age of Western Imperialism | First Battle of Basilisk | First Battle of Yeltsin's Star | First Grayson-Masadan War | First Space Lord | Foreign Office | Grayson Civil War | Grayson Command Central | Grayson-Manticoran Combined Fleet | Grayson Space Navy | Grayson Traffic Control | Greens | Gross system product | Hancock System | Home Fleet | Idaho | inertial compensator | Invasion of San Martin | Jane's | Jason Bay | Judo | Leader of the Church of Humanity Unchained | Legislaturist | Mannheim University | Manticore Cross | Manticore Liberal Party | Manticore Progressive Party | Manticore Wormhole Junction | Mayhew Clan | Mental Hygiene Police | Monarch's Thanks Medal | New Toscana | Napoleonic Era | Navy of Masada | Neanderthal | Neo-Luddites | Office of Naval Intelligence (RHN) | On War | Operation Jericho | orbital farm | Order of Gallantry | Oriental | Pahlavi | Parliament | peach cobbler | potato | Prime Minister | Protector | rabbit | Republic of Haven Naval Academy | Romanov | Royal Manticoran Navy | Saganami Island Academy | Savate | Seaford System | Second Grayson-Masadan War | Ship's gym | Social Dysfunction Indicators | Sol System | Special Operations | Star of Grayson | Sternenkrieg | T'ai Chai | Tenets of War | The Royal Encyclopedia | Third Space Lord | Treecat | Trevor's Star System | vacuum suit | Warshawski sail | Yeltsin's Star System Category:Honorverse material